It's too cold outside, for angels to fly
by xxitsafilthyworld
Summary: Alex Reynolds has been living on the streets for months now. This happened after being kicked out of her house by her parents when they discovered her drug addiction. Alone and with no where to go she now wanders Seattle Washington, selling her body to pay not only for her addiction but as a means to continue living. - Fully summary inside! Please check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Alex Reynolds has been living on the streets for months happened after being kicked out of her house by her parents when they discovered her drug addiction. Alone and with no where to go she now wanders Seattle Washington, selling her body to pay not only for her addiction but as a means to continue living. Typically sleeping on park benches or beside street lights, but occasionally she gets lucky enough to score a hotel for the night. On a random trip out to Seattle with Emily and Sam and some of the other Quileute members, Jacob sees her by chance and imprints instantly. But is there any hope? Can he convince her he's not just some crazy boy she met on the street, and that he's not only interested in her body? And more importantly can he save her before she completely destroys herself?

Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Jacob obviously did NOT imprint on Renesmee, although he did stick around and help with everything including the "battle" and being in Nessie's life after she grew up. Jacob is still close with Bella and Nessie and has become more accepting of the other vampires.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SHORTLY. AND YES, IT WILL INCLUDE JACOB.

* * *

Alex stretched, a yawn escaping her mouth as she sat up in her hotel room. She was glad that her most recent... client had left and allowed her to stay the night there herself after their business was done. Alex knew she only had a few hours before check out so she quickly headed for the small bathroom, gathering her dirty clothes off the floor on the way there and bringing them into the bathroom with her. Looking at herself in the mirror for a second Alex could barely stand her reflection, dark bags had formed under her eyes, only looking increasingly worse from the amount of makeup that was currently smeared everywhere.

Her thin face only seemed to look worse with the pale color that her skin had faded to after too many drug uses and not enough sunlight. Alex tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail before grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it down. She cleaned all the makeup off her face, as she willed herself not to cry. This was her life and there was nothing she could change about it or herself. She learned a long time ago that it was best just to accept things and not dwell on what could have been.

After cleaning her face, Alex found herself once again caught up in looking at her reflection. This time her eyes cast down towards her naked body, her ever present ribs and the bruises that were now forming on her legs. Tearing her eyes away she left the bathroom to grab the rest of her dirty clothes from her bag and returned again. It wasn't all the time that Alex had money or a chance to wash her clothes so any chance she got she was going to take it. Gathering her clothing into the tub, Alex grabbed a bar of soap and turned the water on. She didn't have many things to wash, mainly due to the fact that there was only so much she could carry with her at a time, and with no place to live she didn't really have a choice but to pack lightly.

After washing and rinsing her clothes she moved all the towels off the drying rack, placing one on the floor so there wouldn't be water dripping anywhere before moving back to the tub and ringing out her clothes. After hanging them up to dry Alex grabbed two towels for herself and turned on the shower, ready to wash the filth of last night off of her body.

After her shower Alex dried off quickly, before getting dressed and starting to dry her hair. She was thankful for the shower, and for the hotel blowdryer being that it had been quite a while since she had used either luxury. After her hair was dry she fished her hair brush and stolen makeup out of her bag and quickly began to make herself presentable. She knew that she was running out of time for the use of these facilities and she would have to be back on the street in just a few hours. She did her makeup quickly but precisely being sure not to miss a spot before shoving everything back into her bag.

Grabbing a pair of clean and dry clothes that were still stuffed into her backpack and she decided to get dressed. A pair of ripped jeans and gray midriff top. Leaving her clothes to dry she grabbed the room key off the dresser along with her bag before heading out the door of her hotel room towards the lobby. She faintly remembered something about free breakfast in this hotel and she hoped she wasn't too late to make it there in time.

It wasn't always easy to get cheap food on the streets of Seattle, and spending all your money on drugs also didn't help with the matter. So Alex would eat all she could now and hopefully stash some with her for later. Getting to the lobby the smell of waffles was still strong and Alex smiled to herself as she got closer to the scent. Closing her eyes for a moment and breathing in she opened them again to watch a few other guests at the hotel sitting and eating their breakfast.

Getting two waffles, orange juice and an apple. Alex ate slowly, savoring each flavor of every single bite. When it looked like they were starting to shut down breakfast Alex stood quickly, shoving the last bites of apple in her mouth before throwing everything else in the garbage. Making a quick move she grabbed a banana and two apples, shoving them in her purse before heading back to her room.

Alex's clothes were mostly dry by the time she reached her room, so she used to blow dryer to get them as close as possible before shoving them back into her bag. Looking around the hotel Alex decided to take all the shampoos and soaps, throwing them in with her makeup and searching around for anything valuable. Finding nothing else, except for a pad of paper and a pen (which she did take), she decided it was time to check out. Grabbing the room keys she flung her bag over her shoulder and made her way out to the front desk. Turning in the keys and checking out was easy enough- but walking back into the depressing world of Washington where she was completely alone was a lot harder.

But Alex had things to do, people- well a person to see. Actually it was currently her favorite person in the world, who else but her drug dealer? Satisfied by the money she had made in the last few nights she strolled down the street with her head held high in the air, not worried about the cat calls and comments being yelled from different passing vehicles. When she made it to 2nd street she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. Just a few more feet and she could be there. Heading down the alleyway to the side door that she always used she knocked three times, in just the way the she had been instructed and finally Chris answered the door.

"Thought I'd be seeing you soon." He said with a smile on his face, before closing the door once again.

Alex waited, used to his routine. In just moments he would be back with two grams of cocaine for her, and sure she'd be giving him almost all the money she had, but as far as she was concerned it was worth it. The addiction was something that she couldn't break, and definitely couldn't control.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was a bit odd to write, just due to the awkwardness of the first meeting. haha. Things will get better though, I promise. Debating on doing some chapters from Jacob's pov. Possibly the next chapter, but I'm not sure yet though.

Honestly, I'm still trying to get back into writing fanfiction so it's going to be a bit rocky at first.

* * *

After receiving what she had come there for Alex had basically pranced to the nearest drug store that she knew had a public rest room. It was the easiest place for her to snort a line without being caught. Using her razor blade she easily cut and then lined up her coke. Using one of her last dollar bills she rolled it up and began to snort the line, feeling instant relief rushing through her as she waited for the effects to take place. While waiting she set up a second line, performing the same actions before cleaning up and shoving everything back into her bag.

Standing in front of the mirror she cleaned herself up before leaving the store, the effects of the cocaine already hitting her. Happy, and finally feeling the energy coarse through her, Alex hit the streets with a completely different state of mind. She spent her day just walking around and observing, at some point she stopped to eat her banana, and eventually bought a water from a corner store but other then that her day was uneventful. But that was typical, her days usually dragged on until the night when all of the real action began.

She walked around for hours, full of energy and not being able to stop herself from moving. She went window shopping and tried to make conversation with some people that passed her by.

At some point Alex went and changed into more appropriate clothes for what she liked to call her night shift. A short pink skirt with ripped black leggings, black boots and a black tank top. It wasn't over the top, but it was enough to get her noticed on the street corner. It wasn't dark out yet, although the sun was beginning to go down. Checking her makeup in a compact mirror, Alex felt eyes on her long before she could find where they were coming from.

Looking to the left and the right and seeing no one paying her any attention she was confused for a moment until her eyes darted across the street. A tall boy with dark russet skin, and short black hair who looked to be around her age, standing around with people who made much of the physique. But he was the only one really looking at her, the others paid her no mind.

Now, it wasn't as if Alex had never had eyes on her before- sure people stared all the time.. But the way this boy was looking at her almost made her skin crawl. it was like he was sucking in everything about her with his eyes and she didn't know what to do. Part of it felt as if it was the reminiscing effects of paranoia from the cocaine, but something else told her there just wasn't something right about this situation. Unable to break eye contact with the boy she saw that he took a step towards her, almost seeming determined to run across the street before a much taller man grabbed him and stopped him. Alex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the boy broke eye contact with her and she just wasn't sure what to do.

Alex watched the apparent fight breaking out across the street. There were no blows, just angry words and shouts- and Alex could tell that whatever that boy had in mind, his family obviously didn't approve. Not to say that was unusual though, many people were against prostitution and it's not as if Alex was hiding what she was doing, standing on a street corner in the middle of Seattle.

As the boy looked back to her again, before breaking the grip of the taller man and coming towards her, Alex felt the instinct to run- but she wouldn't. She couldn't actually, a customer was a customer, regardless of age or disapproving families.. She never turned down money when it was coming straight at her.

"JACOB BLACK!"

She heard the woman yell behind him as he made his way across the street, but he never even turned back to look.

As Jacob approached her Alex looked up at him. He said nothing, just stared at her and Alex laughed shaking her head.

"Tell you what kid, you're actually pretty cute. So I'll give you a deal, fifty for the whole night, whatever you feel like doing."

Alex watched confused as his face dropped, and he instantly became tense, fists clenching at his side.

Alex raised an eyebrow as he shook his head no to her. Did he just.. Was I just... Turned down? She questioned in her head before placing her hands on her hips.

"No?"

She asked him, slightly annoyed with this situation.

"Well you're the one who came over here. What do you want from me then? I don't sell drugs, sorry about your luck."

Rolling her eyes Alex started to walk away until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"If you aren't paying, then you need to get your hands off me."

She told him angrily, ripping her shoulder out of his grip and turning to face him once again.

"No, I mean I don't want that. I want to-"

The boy trailed off and Alex wasn't sure what to do but she hadn't been comfortable in this situation from the beginning and it was just getting worse as the time went along.

"Can I take you out for dinner or something?"

He finished finally, and Alex's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You want to what?"

She questioned him, not knowing how to deal with this situation.

"Listen kid, you're sweet. But I'm not the kind of girl you take out to dinner, nor the kind of girl that you should talk to in front of your family. You should go back over there and finish up your day, go home eat dinner, be happy."

Alex smiled, looking over to the group of people clearly waiting for the boy, with a slight sting in her heart as she thought about her own family. Looking back up at him, Alex could tell he was unsure of what to do. His mouth was open but nothing was coming out and he had that same look in his eyes again, like there was something just so magnificent about her that he couldn't tear them away from even a minute.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go."

Alex said finally, trying to excuse herself from the awkward situation. It wasn't exactly that she had anywhere to go.. Another street corner sure, but she wasn't late for anything.

"Wait, can you at least tell me your name?"

Jacob asked her as he fidgeted with his fingers.

Alex couldn't figure out what this boys angle was, she had no idea why he wanted to know anything about her. She also couldn't figure out why he seemed so conflicted about the whole situation. Staring up at the boy confused Alex figured it wouldn't hurt to give him her name.

"Uh, Alex."

She told him simply, flashing a smile in his direction before turning and walking away and this time Jacob let her leave


End file.
